The big mistake
by twilightlover4ever123
Summary: Edward and Bella used to be the golden couple. Until Edward leaves Bella for another girl. Now Bella is with another man and Edward is still with Tanya. What happens when Edward and Tanya move to New York city, just where Bella and Jacob happen to live?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here it is I started rewriting the big mistake and this is the first chapter. I changed the characters now Edward is with Tanya and Bella is with Jacob. I wanted to use the original characters. Something else is the characters attitudes are very different then the 1****st**** story. Edward is more straight forward and Bella is a lot more feisty and angry at him.**

The Big Mistake

BELLA POV

Edward Fucking Cullen, was standing right across the park from me. I couldn't see his face but I knew that hair anywhere, that crazy bronze sex hair stood out from the crowd of people crowding around Central park. I froze when I saw him turn around, please don't let him see me. I pleaded as I stood still, his eyes scanned the crowd and landed right on me. His eyes full of confusion, and then recognition, I saw him take a step towards me but I turned on my heel and walked away.

"Bella!" I heard his voice yell, his voice rough and demanding. I ignore it, and keep walking. I look back and see him struggling to get through the crowd, they aren't letting him pass. I smile at that. Good, the last thing I want to do is talk to my ex boyfriend again, the man who ruined me, who left me for someone else. The man who betrayed my trust and broke my heart. I haven't seen him since he left me, that was four years ago and now he wants to talk? Fuck no.

I hear a honk and look to my right, its Jacob. I smile. He's sitting on his motorcycle staring at me, his eyebrow cocked up. I run to him as he begins walking towards me. I jump into his arms and he picks me up and spins me around, I squeal and laugh and he sets me down. I step back, looking him up and down.

He looks gorgeous, its all I can think about. He had a black t-shirt, that shows off all his muscles and his jeans are hanging low, resting on his hips and his brown eyes look at me with nothing but love in them. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him towards me, when my lips meet his all I feel is happiness and my encounter with Edward is forgotten. I smile against his lips as I pull back and kiss down his neck, I feel his arms go around my waist and he crushes me to his chest, I feel him kiss my hair and then I pull away.

"I missed you." I whisper to him, my hand resting on his chest. He cups my face in his large hands and leans down to peck me on the lips.

"I missed you to beautiful." His voice is husky and I melt in his arms.

"I love you." I mumble to him and his face lights up.

"I love you too, you know that." He chuckles as he lets me go. I take his hand and he squeezes mine. I feel him pull me and I look forward to see were he's taking me. It's a small Bakery called Cupcake town and I laugh at the name. I look up at him and I wiggle my eye brows.

"You want to go to a kiddy place?" I question, trying to keep my laughter at bay.

"Is it so wrong that I want to take girlfriend to eat some cupcakes?" He scowls, I can see I upset him.

I wrap my arm around his waist, and lay my head against his shoulder. I feel his arm against my back and then he pulls me towards him.

"I think its very sweet that my boyfriend wants to take me to a kiddy bakery to eat some cupcakes. Even though I know its him who wants to eat their cupcakes." I smirk, he looks down and shrugs. I giggle, he's so cute.

"Your so adorable!" I laugh, his head snaps up.

"I am not adorable! Damn Bella I'm a man not a little boy." He huffs angrily, I think that just makes him look cuter. But I don't want him to be upset, so I decided to comfort him.

"Your right, you are a man. My man and I think you are the sexiest man alive." I tell him and his eyes meet mine. His eyes twinkling with excitement and pride, I smile at him.

"You really think so?" He asks, his voice teasing but I know he wants to know.

"I know so." I state, as I kiss his chest. Here I have this gorgeous, wonderful man with me and he has no idea how much I really care for him, I'm not the type of person that likes to share that much. He knows that though and he claims that it makes him love me even more.

We enter the bakery and we take the table near the window. Jacob hands me the paper with all the different cupcakes and I gasp at how many choices they have from Vanilla to Pink Champagne to Red velvet and more. I pick Vanilla with white chochalate on top and Jacob picks Red Velvet, Chochalate, Lemon Green, Vanilla Oreo and Mocha.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" I question, and he nods. Well of course he is, he's Jacob and he eats everything.

"I want to try every single cupcake on the menu. One by one I will concur them all. Watch Bella, just wait and see." He promises to himself, smiling proudly and I cant help but giggle again.

I look out the window and freeze at what I see, its Edward and the girl that he choose over me, Tanya. Tanya Denali, her long blonde hair and those pale blue eyes had captured Edward's attention from day one. We had been together for three years and then she came in and he began ignoring me, he got angry with me all the time, he stopped telling me he loved me and then he told me that he was bored of our relationship and that he no longer felt towards me, so he dumped me and the next day he was hanging out with Tanya.

I stared at them, holding hands as she laughed at something he said, and then as if sensing my eyes he looked up and his eyes met mine. His eyes held nothing but curiosity as he looked me over. I felt someone grab my hand and I snapped my head to the side, it was Jacob. He smiled at me, having no idea what was going on outside, he leaned in and took my face in his hands.

"You okay?" He whispered, I nod, not wanting to explain anything right now.

"Just thinking…" I trail off, he leans in and gives me a quick kiss before letting me go.

That's another think I love about Jake, he never makes me explain when I don't want to, he just leaves it alone.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He tells me, as he stands up and starts walking towards the bathroom.

I look outside and see Edwards eyes following Jakes every movement, and then they snap back to mine. Anger shining in them and then its replaced by something else… something darker… and I swear I see a flash of sadness pass through his face, but he recomposes it and just stares at me. Tanya's eyes flash up and meet mine and her face turns angry, she tugs on Edward's shirt demanding his attention. I look away from them and then I see Jake heading my way. He sits down and takes my hand.

"They are taking way to long to deliver these cupcakes. I'm starving." He grumbles, as he crosses his arms.

We end up taking the cupcakes home, Jacob's idea of course. Driving on a motorcycle with cupcakes is not the easiest thing to do. He has a car of course, it's a Black Chevy Impala from 1958. His pride and joy, he claims that he fixed it up all by himself and I know he did I was there, I remind him. He loves driving it but he says that he enjoys feeling the wind through his hair, feeling the rush that you can only get when driving a motorcycle, I agree with him.

My mind drifts back to the Bakery, what was Edward doing in New York city? Last time I heard of him he was in Italy traveling with Tanya and that was Two Years ago. Now he wants to come to New York? Maybe he's here on vacation or something… Maybe he just wants to see the city, this doesn't mean he's going to stay. I hope he's not going to stay.

When we arrive home I decide that I should tell Jake about my short encounter with Edward. So I do and he gets angry, saying that if he ever see's him, he'll be sure to teach him a lesson. I scold him for thinking that way, telling him that the past is the past and that I'm over it. The truth is I'm not.

How do you get over the betrayal? The hurt and heart break that your first love cost you? It's impossible, you never do. You might get better but its always there.

Jake calms down and tells me that he wont ever hurt me like Edward did, I believe him.

We cuddle together and then we fall asleep in each others arms.

The next day I wake up early and Jake has already left, its ten so he's at work. He's the manager for the New York times so he's busy all the time but somehow he always makes time for me and I love him for that. I'm going to make dinner tonight, I spring off my bed and decided that I am going to have a romantic dinner for the two of us tonight. I smile and walk to my closet putting on some close and then getting in my car. I own a Volvo because Jacob wanted me driving something safe, I smile again. I drive to Publix near my house and immediately go to the organic section. I know he hates organic food but is healthy and he has to learn to eat it, I pick up a couple of things and then walk down to the vegetable section, when I turn the corner I run smack into a hard stone chest, I fall to the ground and all my things scatter all over the floor. I take the hand of the man, and he helps me up.

"I'm sorry Miss I didn't see you." That voice, the soft velvet voice belongs to no other then Edward. I look up at him and his eyes widen.

"Bella." He whispers, as he looks me over. Fucking jerk checking me out, after six years of not even talking to me he thinks he can eye fuck me?

"Isabella, now if you'll excuse me I have to pick up all my things." I snap at him as I turn around and squat down trying to get my things. I hear him walk up to me and then I see him squat down, as he starts picking up my things.

"I don't need your help." I screech, as I take my things from him. He puts his hands up, his green eyes widening but the corner of his mouth went up. Oh so know he's laughing at me? I glare at him and he looks down.

"I just want to help." He murmurs, his voice soft and composed.

"I don't need your help, stay away from me." I warn as I stand up and pick up my basket of things. I begin walking to the cashiers but he grabs my arm. I gasp at the sensation but when I turn to him, my face is composed.

"Let me go." I snarl, as I try to yank my arm away from him.

"No! God Bella let me talk to you for a second." He says, his voice breaking.

I don't want to listen to him, I don't want to think about him or look at him. I want to be left alone.

I shake my head at him, as I yank my arm again. He doesn't let me go.

"Stop yanking, your hurting yourself." He whispers as he looks at me.

"Then let me go!" I Huff, still struggling to get away from him. He shakes his head and grabs me by the waist. I freeze, and he looks at me in confusion, I smack his hand away but before I can run he grabs me again.

"Bella I just want to talk to you please… I need to explain some things and I would really appreciate it if you listened. Please just let me talk to you for 5 minutes that's it." He pleads, his eyes full of doubt but determination.

Should I let him explain himself to me? After all he did to me, after all he hurt me? He doesn't deserve to explain, he wanted Tanya and he got her so why was he being so difficult? Why cant he just let me be?

"We haven't talked for six years so why should we now?" I mutter, some of my hair falls into my face and I tuck it behind my ear. I meet his eyes and I see… longing? Longing is clear on his face but why? He notices me staring at him and his face turns emotionless.

"Bella I know that and I'm really sorry for everything that I've done to you but-" I cut him off, sorry doesn't change anything.

"Sorry? Your sorry? Edward you ruined me! You told me you loved me so many times and then you left me for someone else. I wasted five years of my life with you and you choose her over me without a second thought." I tell him, he shakes his head.

"You think I don't think of that? You think I don't think of what I did? You think I don't think back to that day and ask me what the hell I did? Because Bella I think about it all right, I think about it all the time. Its always the what if's, I think of what my life could have been like with you and I know I could have been happy. Do you think it doesn't hurt me to? Because Bella you weren't the only one hurting." He tells me, his eyes filled with regret.

"You left me for Tanya. You have her so why do you care?" I spit at him, he looks down.

"I cant stop thinking about you… Since I saw you yesterday I cant seem to get you out of my head… you and that man." He whispers to me and I stare at him.

"His name is Jacob." I state, rolling me eyes.

"I don't care." He snarls, and I'm taken back by the hate I see in his eyes.

"I don't care what his fucking name is. All I care about is why the fuck he was all over you. Are you together?" He demands, and I see the anger and jealousy brewing in his eyes.

What right does he have to be jealous? Why the fuck is he jealous?

"That's none of your business." I tell him, his eyes flash and I can tell he's furious.

"From the looks of it yesterday you were. Or is he just a fuck buddy?" He snarls and I gasp in shock of what he said to me. A fuck buddy? So what if he was? Why the fuck is he so angry?

"What if he is?" I challenge him. I see his whole form jerk back and he lets me go.

"No. He's not tell me the truth." He demands, I get angry. Who the fuck does he think he is? He leaves me and then comes back and starts bossing me around? I mind as well tell him maybe he'll leave.

"He's my boyfriend and my fuck buddy." I state simply, he glares at me.

"What Edward did you really expect me to stay a virgin for the rest of my life? I mean just because we never had sex doesn't mean I want going to have sex with someone for the rest of my entire life." I tell him, his face turns murderous now.

"You lost your virginity to him! That fucking idiot!" He yells at me, I look around checking to see if anyone heard. Lucky for me we're at the frozen food section and no one really comes here.

"What right do you have telling me who and who I cant have sex with." I whisper- yell at him. He grabs me and pushes me against the wall, his body flush against mine.

"Just because I left you doesn't mean that I don't get jealous. You used to be mine and you never let me touch you like that and now this fucker comes along and you give yourself to him? It makes me angry knowing this Bella, it makes me fucking furious and trust me when I say that's rare because I never feel jealous. I don't love you and I still don't want to see you with someone else." He breathes, I feel dizzy and all I concentrate on is the feeling of him against me. I push him away and he stumbles back.

"You selfish son of a bitch. You can move on and be happy with someone else but I cant be?" I snap at him and he shakes his head.

"You can be with someone else but I don't support it." He warns me. As if I care, I don't need his fucking permission.

"Well thank God I don't need your permission then." I laugh bitterly, he becomes ridge.

"You want it though don't you Isabella? Especially since we'll be seeing each other so much I mean I live here now. Right in the city." He smirks at me and I stop breathing.

He's going to be living here, Jake's not going to like that. Great what I didn't want to happen actually happens. Wait if he's moving here that means so is Tanya. I cant stand the bitch what am I going to do when I run into her?

I don't break my calm façade though, I keep my face neutral.

"Well then looks like You'll be able to meet Jake. The wonderful man who captured my heart." I tell him, throwing the last part in to make him see that I no longer wanted him. I see his fist clench and his eyes tighten.

"Of course, and you'll be able to see Tanya." He smiles at me, I shudder.

"I think not, keep your bitch away from me because it wont end pretty especially when I have Rose on my side." I warn him and his smile falls from his face. He hates Rose, she's been one of my best friends since I was six and he absolutely despised her.

"You still talk to her?" He questions. I nod at him and its my turn to smirk.

"I will destroy your lovely Tanya with Rose right on my side. Stay away from Jake and I and everything will be fine." I plead at him, trying to convince him to leave me alone. His expression softens and I see pain in his eyes. I catch a glimpse of the old, caring Edward I used to know.

"I cant do that Bella, please understand I just cant." He tells me as he turns around and begins walking away from me.

"I'll see you around." He turns around and smirks at me and I can see the old Edward is gone. It's replaced by this new Edward, one that I don't recognize, one that is vengeful and angry at the world. He looks at me again and then walks out of the store.

**A/N I hope you like it. I like this version better. I hope you enjoyed it and please review to see which story you liked better. I hated my 1****st**** story but I'm liking this one. **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG WHATTT? YOU'RE CONTINUING THIS? **

**Yes I am:) I'm working on the chapters and i actually decided to keep writing this story three days ago. I am however working on having three or four chapters ready before posting the chapters, just in case i get too busy and don't have time to write. This chapter is going out and then i will begin to write the next one. **

**HAVE FUN READING:) **

THE BIG MISTAKE

I look around for him. Even when I try not to, I am always on the lookout. Just so when I finally find him, I can run the other way.

There he stands, his bright green eyes staring into my dull brown ones. He takes a step towards me and I snap out of my revere.

No.

Stop.

Get away.

Get away. My mind screams, and I listen.

I quickly turn around and rush down the street, my feet moving as fast as they possibly can in attempt to get away. I need to get as far away from him as possible. He shouldn't have come back, he's so damn selfish for coming back.

"Bella wait!" His voice yells out behind me, frantic and loud.

Yeah right. He doesn't deserve my time, he deserves nothing. I rush over to my car, taking out my keys and struggling to grab the correct one. I glance back and he's now running.

Shit.

"Stop. I need to talk to you. We need to talk." He pleads, his eyes wide and innocent like. He is everything but innocent.

"No." I snap, as I glare at him.

"Bella please. I owe you an explanation and we need to move past this." He mutters, as he arches an eyebrow and looks me over. I roll my eyes.

"We can't move past this Edward. There is no moving past this. This is in the past but I will never forget and I won't forgive you." I hiss at him, glaring at him and hoping he leaves me alone.

He doesn't.

"We have to move past this. We live in the same city now. We are going to run into each other frequently and I don't want you to ignore you forever." He says, as he reaches for my arm. I pull away before he can grab me, and glare towards his extended arm.

"You have to be kidding me. You seriously believe that's a good reason?" I spit, as I turn and reach for my car handle.

"Bella wait listen I-"

"I'm done waiting for you Edward. I waited for you for so long. I waited and hoped you realized what a huge and awful mistake you made. I waited and you never came. I waited and you failed me." I reply, his eyes widen and sadness flashes across his face.

I get into the car and slam the door shut. I begin to pull out of the driveway and see Edward repeating something. I roll down the window.

"I miss you." He states, his green eyes smoldering and pleading as he stares at me. "I miss you. Is that not a good reason?" He questions, clear in eyes how hopeful he is.

"No. Not anymore." I tell him, roll up the window, and drive away.

-x-

"Babe are you okay?" Jacob questions, as he stares at me quizzically.

"Yeah, i just have a lot on my mind." I assure him, giving him a small smile.

"You sure you're okay?" He asks, his voice soft and tender.

I nod and grab his hand.

"I'm perfect." I whisper as I play with his fingers.

"Yes you are." He murmurs, as he leans down and gives me a kiss on the head.

I look up and peck him on the lips.

"I love you." I say, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He grins, as if he has just won the whole damn lottery.

"I know. I'm the luckiest man alive." He responds, his large brown eyes shining with love and happiness.

"No I'm the lucky one." I tell him, knowing that it is the complete and utter truth. I never deserved Jacob, and he was still here.

He loves me with every fiber of his being, he tells me constantly and reminds me how beautiful and amazing I am.

And I love him.

But not like I loved _him._

Never as much as I loved _him._

Because he was my soulmate, he was my world, my life, my heart.

I loved him and he destroyed me. He left me and chose _her. _

Because I wasn't enough. Because I was never enough to hold him.

He was too great, too perfect, too amazing.

And I was plain old Bella Swan, the girl who got the golden boy.

And I was to become the girl who lost the golden boy.

-x-x-x-x-x

_"So?"_

_"So?"_

_"What?"_

_"Bella stop."_

_"What?"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Okay."_

_"Edward?"_

_"Bella?"_

_"Why are we this way?" I ask him, my confused face settling upon his annoyed one._

_"I don't know what you're talking about. We're always like this." _

_No. No we weren't. We were never like this. We we're never hurtful towards each other. We were never this distant._

_"No. We weren't." I tell him, repeating my thoughts. _

_He rolls his emerald greens. _

_"Yes." He utters sternly._

_"This isn't us." I remind him._

_"This has always been us. Bella nothing is different now. I'm just having a bad week and all you are doing is complaining about how I am not showing you enough attention or how I haven't been kissing you constantly. I need to deal with my problems. I can't handle yours too." He claims, his voice rough and angry._

_Pain._

_I hold back the tears threatening to spill down from my eyes to my cheeks. He is not my Edward. He is completely different, he is someone I don't know and I have no idea why he is acting this way._

_"Don't." He warns, I stare down at the floor._

_"Don't you dare cry Isabella." He repeats, I shake my head._

_"I can't deal with your constant breakdowns." He groans, tugging on his tangled hair._

_"I cry because you make me." I whisper, and bite on my abused lip._

_"I make you?" he questions._

_"Yes. You hurt me, you don't treat me like you used. You don't even look at me the same way. I feel like…" I stop talking, and shake my head at the simple thought._

_"Like what? What do you feel Isabella?" He mutters angrily._

_"Like you don't love me." I whisper._

_He stares at me._

_Searching my face for something, I have no idea what, but his eyes scan my face repeatedly trying to uncover something._

_He doesn't speak a word. He just stares at me, arms crossed, leaning back, examining me._

_I sit there and stare back until I can't take it anymore._

_I stand up and turn around, ready to walk out of the room._

_I freeze when I here him stand. _

_"I always love you." He whispers, and then he turns and walks away, out the door and I'm left standing there._

_Wondering._

_And hoping that he still does._

_Because I still love him._

_-x-x-x-x-x_

"Babe? Were did you go?" Jacob questions.

I shake my head.

"Just thinking." I assure him, he nods.

"Okay. I need to head off to work again I have a meeting. Are you gonna be okay?" He asks as he looks me over.

"I'll be fine hun, I'm just gonna go make some dinner and take a bath."

I really need a relaxing bubble bath right now.

"Don't worry about dinner. I'll be back in about two hours and I'll bring some of you're favorite Italian food with me." He smiles, I grin back at him.

He's so sweet.

"That would be great." I tell him, as I pull him down for another kiss.

He quickly pulls away.

"None of that. You'll make me late." He warns as he grabs his suitcase and rushes out the door.

I shake my head and laugh.

x-x-x-x-x

_"I don't like her." I whisper, as I stare the blonde haired beauty down._

_"She's my friend Bella. You need to try to be nice to her." Edward says as he glares at me._

_"She's rude to me Edward. She doesn't like me at all." I tell him as I glare back._

_"She's rude because she knows that you don't like her. You made that very clear at the beginning when I introduced you to my new friend from Alaska, which you did not approve of." He states, as he rolls his eyes and looks away from me._

_Of course I didn't approve of her. She tall, skinny, blonde and beautiful. She looks perfect when she stands next to Edward. _

_They look perfect. _

_She is what he should have. _

_"Are you close?" I ask him, hoping to god that he says no._

_"No. She's a friend but I don't ever tell her anything and I never talk to her outside of school. Bella she's just a friend like Jessica and Lauren. You know they mean nothing to be but friendship." He assures me, his green eyes suddenly pleading with me to believe him._

_I nod. _

_"Okay."_

_"I love you Bella. It's just that sometimes you make that really difficult to do so. You have nothing to worry about, I tell you every day. I don't want her and she doesn't want me." He mutters the last part, making me wonder whether or not that bothers him._

_I quickly remove the thought, he wants me not her. _

_I play the thought on repeat inside my head, thinking that maybe if I believe it, then it's the truth._

_But deep down. I'm troubled with the thought that he is lying to me, and that he does care for her._

_Despite everything, despite __**us**__._

_And I know that if he does, if he does want her, I won't survive it._

_x-x-x-x-x_

"Just why?" I mutter to myself as I lay in the deep, warm tub, surrounded by bubbles.

I just want to know. I just want to know why. Why would he do this to me?

What could have led him to do what he did?

Why?

Was it me? Was it him? Did I change? Did he change?

We grew so distant in such a short time frame.

Who's fault was that? His or mine?

So many questions fill my mind and I cringe as I realize that there is only one person who can answer these questions.

Only he can answer them.

Only Edward.

I need to talk to him, I need to let him explain so that I can fully move on with my life and move on with Jacob.

He needs to tell me what happened and he needs to tell me that I was never the problem. I have to sit down with him and ask him.

Because I need to know. I need to know how I went wrong or how we went wrong. So that things don't go wrong with Jacob.

"Can I deal with that though?" I murmur.

Do I even want to know? What if I wasn't good enough? Pretty enough? Smart enough? Worthy?

I always suspected that I never was worth of Edward but if he were to confirm this. I would be devastated. Despite everything. Despite me 'moving on'.

The truth?

The undeniable and absolute truth?

The part of me that loved Edward never died.

I loved and will love him for the rest of my life.

Despite it all.

Because Edward was it.

Edward, my Edward was perfect and sweet, and caring. He changed me and he made me his.

He owns every part of my being. And I know that I can't let him know this.

Because if he knows it, he'll consume me, and he'll destroy me.

And I can't let that happen.

Not again.

**A/N WOAH! Okay guys please Review.**

**Did you like it? No? Yes? Please tell me:) Sorry it was short :l but I'm trying.**

**-Love C**


End file.
